La Vallée de la Fin
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Ceci est un petit OS sur ma vision du combat de la Vallée de la Fin, donc avec une autre fin que celle écrite dans le manga. Attention, yaoi !


**Titre :** La Vallée de la Fin

**Auteure :** Crisa

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi

**Disclaimer :** La phrase qui démoralise à chaque fois : ils ne sont pas à moi. Snif...

**Note de l'auteure : **Salut ! Autant le dire tout de suite : ceci est MA vision de ce qu'aurait dû être le combat de la Vallée de la Fin ! C'est un point de vue qui n'engage que moi et Naruto et Sasuke seront sans doute OOC mais bon, c'est une fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils s'affrontaient.

Peau pâle contre peau bronzée.

Cheveux de jais contre cheveux d'or.

Yeux onyx contre yeux lagon.

Chidori contre Rasengan.

Ils s'affrontaient mais le cœur n'y était pas. Une multitude de blessures recouvrait leurs corps, faible écho de leurs souffrances intérieures. Soleil et Lune. Lumière et Ombre. Joie de Vivre et Solitude. Complémentaires. Si différents et pourtant si proches. Ils en avaient vécu, des choses ensembles. Tous deux avaient été victimes de terribles tragédies. Ils avaient failli mourir dans les bras de l'autre tant de fois, s'étaient sauvés tant d'autres ! Ils avaient été meilleurs amis, tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Ce jour où la vengeance les sépara. Le blond avait hurlé après le brun, qui partit finalement sans un regard en arrière.

Il avait passé la nuit à pleurer, inconsolable. Personne ne lui avait expliqué la signification des étranges frissons qui le parcouraient en sa présence, de ses tressaillements quand il le regardait, du manque provoqué par son absence, du trou dans ça poitrine quand il le voyait se faire draguer. Il avait dû y réfléchir seul et avait tout compris récemment. Il était déterminé à ramener au village celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. Il avait décidé de tout lui avouer aujourd'hui. Alors il combattait. Pour se changer les idées. Il se battait comme un automate, son esprit à les kilomètres de là.

Si le noiraud était parti si vite, c'était pour cacher ses larmes. Larmes de tristesse. Larmes de de regrets. Larmes de peur. Oui, il avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de ne les réaliser ses espoirs, peur du regard de son ami. Peur du rejet, du dégoût, de la haine. Peur de donner un nom à ses sentiments. Il avait donc combattu la peur en s'enfermant dans une carapace de cruauté. Carapace qui semblait indestructible.

Semblait seulement. Seuls les yeux azur d'un certain blond avaient le pouvoir de la fissurer et de la briser. De révéler enfin son vrai lui. Son lui rieur, rêveur, joueur. Son lui aimant, tendre, joyeux. Chaque journée passée loin de lui le faisait souffrir, le couteau planté dans sa poitrine par son départ se tournait et se retournerait. Aujourd'hui, il avait fait son choix. Il mourrait dans les bras du blondinet, tué par son premier et unique amour. Il souriait doucement, la perspective de passer ses derniers instants dans les bras de l'être qu'il aimait l'emplissait d'un apaisement sans bornes. Alors il combattait, le cœur empli d'un apaisement sans bornes.

Ils s'affrontaient.

Ou plutôt, leurs corps s'affrontaient. Leurs esprits, à mille lieues de là, se regardaient, tristes.

Finalement, le blond céda le premier.. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Le brun s'écroula à son tour. À demi conscient, il attrapa un des kunai de son ami (Pouvait-il encore parler de lui comme d'un ami ?). Il voulait en finir maintenant. C'était tellement tentant… En finir avec tous ces malheurs, toutes ces souffrances… Il allait le faire. Il voulait le faire. Il plaça l'arme sur sa poitrine. Il tremblait. Sa peau commençait à l'élancer. Une goutte de sang perlait.

-Sa… suke… Crève… pas…

Les yeux bleu cyan s'étaient entrouverts et le suppliaient de reposer sa main.

-Mais… Je t'ai fais tellement de mal !

-Si tu dois mourir… tue-moi avec toi…

-Non ! Tu dois vivre !

-Pas sans toi...

-Tu comprends pas ! Je… j'aime une personne qui ne me regarde que comme un ami ! Je ne peux plus vivre en le voyant dans les bras dune autre !

-Le voir ? D'une autre ?

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il venait de se griller tout seul.

-Oui, c'est un mec. Ça te pose un problème ?

Sa voix n'était pas agressive mais emplie d'une tristesse infinie.

-Non, pas du tout ! Mais… c'est qui ?

Il soupira et ralentit sa respiration, pour se calmer.

-C'est un gars magnifique, avec de superbes yeux bleu océan, des cheveux de miel ébouriffés, une peau hâlée par le soleil, un sourire rayonnant. Il déborde de joie de vivre, illumine ma vie.

Le Kitsune se renfrogna, jaloux au plus haut point.

-Bon bah bonne chance avec lui ! Il a de la chance de t'avoir…

-Tu comprends pas ? C'est à cette personne que j'ai donné mon premier baiser, bien qu'accidentel !

-Attends… tu… moi ?

-Oui. Mais comme tu ne m'aimes pas, je vais quitter cette vie.

-Non !

-Pourquoi ? Sans toi, je n'ai aucune raison de rester !

-Mais… mais…

-Passe-moi ce kunai, maintenant.

-Mais non ! Moi aussi, je… je t'aime !

-Tu ne m'aime pas comme moi je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme une fille aime un garçon, pas comme un ami ! Plus com-

Le blondinet scella leurs lèvres en un long baiser plein de promesses.

-Alors, tu me crois ?

-C'est… c'est… Oh Naruto ! J'avais abandonné il y a si longtemps !

-Il fallait pas !

-Si j'avais su…

-Bah maintenant tu sais !

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée allongés sur le sol, à rattraper des mois de poursuites et de combats inutiles, se racontant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils revinrent ensuite au village, bras dessus bras dessous. Le blond était heureux. Son corbeau était revenu.

FIN

* * *

... : Bonjour et bienvenue au BREC ! Le Bureau des Réclamations des Écrits de Crisa !

Sasuke : Où est l'auteure de ce texte, que je l'écorche vive ?

BREC : Pourrais-je connaitre les raisons de votre ressentiment ?

Sasuke : J'en ai marre d'être perpétuellement déprimé et suicidaire ! Je suis complètement OOC !

BREC : Crisa a laissé une note dans laquelle elle dit : _"De toute façon, quoi que vous disiez, j'écris ce que je veux ! Je suis partie au Japon pour trouver Kishimoto et qu'il me donne les droits de Naruto, quitte à faire usage de mon Death Note ou du katana et du pistolet à billes que j'ai gagnés à stand de tir à la carabine ! Muahahahahahahaha !_

Naruto : Oh mon Dieu. Elle a pété un plomb.


End file.
